worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Tactical aid
delivering a napalm strike over Soviet troops.]] Tactical aid is a special type of aid that can be ordered by any player in World in Conflict. It is bought by spending tactical aid points that are gained by killing enemies, capturing command points, repairing vehicles and making fortifications. Player can request tactical aid and place it freely on the map. As tactical aid is delivered by off-map support, it takes a significant time for the aid to arrive or take effect. Players have to consider this delay time and sync the expected time of delivery with the enemy's position. All tactical aids can be placed up to three times at once, but of course the more the player wants, the more they pay. Simply choose the double/triple strike by clicking on the small number next to the icon - the upper one for one strike, the one below it for two, the lowest for three. Then the player can place the selected strikes up to three times. This is a useful feature to use the same tactical aid several times without having to wait for recharge. Types of tactical aid There are three distinct categories of tactical aid: non-destructive, selective strikes and indiscriminate strikes. Non-destructive Non-destructive tactical aid provides aid to the player and/or their team by granting them access to additional units or abilities. 'Aerial recon' Aerial recon, or aerial reconnaissance, scans the targeted area and reveals all enemy units, including those hidden beneath smoke or in forests. A majority of the time it is not worth it to expend tactical aid points on aerial recon, and scouting and detection are better served using scout helicopters and paratroopers. However if the player absolutely needs to reveal something quickly, this ability lets them do that. USSR: callsign Zvezda USA: callsign Primer NATO: callsign Magic 'Airborne infantry' A group of paratroopers is dropped. They are somewhat effective against enemy infantry, but lack any anti-air or anti-vehicle weapons. They can also call in artillery strikes, an ability that has a rather long recharge time. USSR: Spetsnaz/VDV (delivery by Il-76 Candid, callsign Chaika) USA: Airborne Rangers (delivery by C-141 Starlifter, callsign Empire) NATO: French Foreign Legion (fr. Légion étrangère) (delivery by Transall C-160, callsign Walnut) 'Airdropped transport' A helicopter brings a troop transport to the chosen location. They have the ability to repair any friendly vehicles, but due to their extreme vulnerability they must usually be kept to the rear where they are less likely to be attacked. This in turn means that usually only air players with their mobility can rely on troop transports for repairs. Troop transports can also be dropped on undefended command points to capture them, as this is the cheapest droppable unit for Support players, though the transport often doesn't survive long after being delivered. USSR: UAZ-469 (delivery by Mi-26 Halo, callsign Chaika) USA: HMMVW (delivery by CH-53E Super Stallion, callsign Empire) NATO: D90 (delivery by CH-47 Chinook, callsign Walnut) 'Airdropped light tank' A helicopter brings a light tank to the chosen location. Good for dropping on undefended command points, especially as an Armor player. The light tank's smoke screen ability also allows it to survive slightly longer after being dropped than the troop transport or paratrooper squad. USSR: PT-76 (delivery by Mi-26 Halo, callsign Chaika) USA: M551 Sheridan (delivery by CH-53E Super Stallion, callsign Empire) NATO: FV101 Scorpion (delivery by CH-47 Chinook, callsign Walnut) 'Repair bridge' Repairs a destroyed bridge. This ability is cheapest for Support players, and second-cheapest for Air players, so preferably have them repair bridges for the team (and donate them the needed TA points if needed). USSR: callsign Chaika USA: callsign Empire NATO: callsign Walnut Selective strikes Selective strikes are very powerful in the right situations, but can only target or inflict serious damage on certain types of units. 'Napalm strike' A devastating napalm strike blasts the selected location, destroying trees and any infantry caught in the blast. Mind that this Tactical Aid takes rather long to arrive at the target, so enemy infantry may have time to move out of the target area if they expect to be hit with napalm. If you want to kill enemy infantry while leaving the forest intact though, a Light Artillery Barrage or two will do the job. You can also use napalm strikes to simply clear a path through trees to allow your vehicles to move through. USSR: MiG-27 Flogger-D, callsign Varon USA: F-15E Strike Eagle, callsign Stoker NATO: Mirage 2000, callsign Cognac 'Chemical strike' A plane drops a chemical payload over an area, dealing damage to any infantry within the target area. The chemical strike can affect infantry garrisoned in buildings, and forcing infantry to abandon these buildings is the main use of this tactical aid. While chemical strike can be used against infantry elsewhere, such as in forests, it is not particularly effective as the infantry can easily sprint out of the radius of the gas cloud and heal themselves, not to mention that the cheaper Light Artillery Barrage is more effective in these situations. USSR: Su-25 Frogfoot, callsign Lisa USA: F-15E Strike Eagle, callsign Silencer NATO: Harrier GR.5, callsign Raider 'Tank buster' A plane strafes the target aisle and destroys or heavily damages anything it hits. While it's usually difficult to predict where enemy units will be, you can try to anticipate where enemy units are going to be (such as a command circle) and try to time a tank buster to hit them when they arrive. Inexperienced players may often leave their units sitting still in a line, making it easy to wipe them out with a cheap tank buster. Other targets that often remain stationary such as artillery, fortifications or jeeps also make for easy targets. Enemy air-dropped jeeps are especially valuable targets since it often costs more TA to call them than it does to destroy them with a tank buster. Lastly keep in mind that a major limitation on the tank buster is its recharge time, as it takes about a minute or two after using it before you can call in another one. You may want to queue up several tank busters at once, then decide whether to use the remaining ones or cancel them. USSR: Su-25 Frogfoot, callsign Ohotnik USA: A-10 Thunderbolt II, callsign Hunter NATO: Harrier GR.5, callsign Ghost 'Laser-guided bomb' A single bomb is dropped on the target. This ability can destroy a building along with the infantry inside with a single hit. It can also be used to destroy bridges with two hits. A laser guided bomb can destroy a single stationary unit or fortification, but the cheaper tank buster is almost always better for the job (or an Airstrike). Support players get the cheapest LGBs at 8 TA, so if someone wants to destroy a bridge and keep it destroyed (it costs less to repair than to destroy a bridge) it is best to let a support player handle it. On the other hand when dealing with garrisoned infantry, it is probably better just to pay the full price yourself to get rid of the threat as expediently as possible. Lastly note that on the map Space Needle, the loading crane at the shipping docks cannot be destroyed by LGBs; the crane can however be easily destroyed with two tank busters for not much more TA than a LGB. USSR: MiG-27 Flogger-D, callsign Volk USA: F-15E Strike Eagle, callsign Wolverine NATO: Tornado IDS, callsign Anvil 'Air-to-air strike' A fighter plane destroys up to four or five enemy choppers in the target area. It is usually difficult to use successfully due to the helicopters' high mobility, making it difficult to anticipate where they will be at a given time. USSR: MiG-23B Flogger-F, callsign Sokol USA: F-16C Fighting Falcon, callsign Joker NATO: Mirage 2000, callsign Chevalier 'Heavy air support' Three waves of planes are called in to destroy enemy vehicles in the target area. The HAS does not affect infantry, and will not target friendly units. Each air-to-ground strike can destroy four enemy targets. If you see your units or those of your allies get hit by an enemy HAS, try to get out of the target area to save your remaining units. The third wave of the HAS lacks an air-to-air component, so if you are an air player it's safe to move into an enemy HAS after the first two waves. Also note that terrain and city buildings can sometimes block the missiles fired from the planes, so when placing a HAS try to aim it in a direction where this is less likely to happen. USSR: Su-25 Frogfoot/MiG-23B Flogger-F, callsign Skorpion USA: A-10 Thunderbolt II/F-16C Fighting Falcon, callsign Pheonix NATO: Harrier GR.5/Mirage 2000, callsign Sovereign Indiscriminate strikes Indiscriminate strikes cause damage that affects all units, regardless of their unit type. 'Light artillery barrage' Mortars which shell a medium-sized circle. Great against infantry, especially if several squads are clustered together. For this reason, infantry players should not group their squads into a small area or will risk being wiped out by this cheap tactical aid. USSR: callsign Molot USA: callsign Zulu 9 NATO: callsign Union 'Heavy artillery barrage' Heavy artillery shells hit a large area, dealing heavy damage to enemy units. While heavy tanks can usually weather the barrage, this tactical aid is quite lethal to support players and their lightly-armored AA vehicles. If the support player's AA is wiped out by the barrage, the leftover tanks become easy prey for helicopters. USSR: callsign Molot USA: callsign Zulu 9 NATO: callsign Union 'Precision artillery' This is an artillery barrage that impacts a small strike zone radius. It delivers a volley of devastating shells that obliterate infantry units and seriously damages armored vehicles both in the designated area and outskirts. A major advantage of this tactical aid is its small deployment time, allowing the commander to decimate strategic enemy forces swiftly. USSR: callsign Molot USA: callsign Zulu 9 NATO: callsign Union 'Air strike' A cluster bomb strike destroys or heavily damages everything in the target area, including heavy tanks and even helicopters. A relatively inexpensive tactical aid, but is undermined by its long deployment time. However, you can often catch enemy units sitting on command points as they try to fortify them and wipe out a number of tanks or anti-air vehicles. USSR: MiG-27 Flogger-D, callsign Orel USA: F-16C Fighting Falcon, callsign Iceman (in the campaign the air strike is delivered by a F-15E, however) NATO: Harrier GR.5, callsign Shadow 'Carpet bombing' Carpet bombing is extremely effective against a large column of enemy ground vehicles and infantry. USSR: Tu-95 Bear, callsign Groza USA: B-52G Stratofortress, callsign Preacher NATO: Tornado IDS, callsign Inquisitor (it doesn't use gravity bombs though, it uses MW-1) 'Daisy Cutter' The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BLU-82 BLU-82''' "daisy cutter"] bomb (USA and NATO only) has been developed to destroy lush forests in Vietnam. In World in Conflict, the bomb can of course be used against any group of enemy units and even buildings, which are eradicated by the blast wave of the bomb. '''USA: C-130 Hercules, callsign Angel NATO: Transall C-160, callsign Devil 'Fuel air bomb' The fuel air bomb (USSR only) is one of the most powerful types of ordnance after nuclear weapons. It has a different visual explosion, but has the same capability. As it is dropped and detonates over an enemy force much faster than the daisy cutter, it is harder for enemy units to escape. USSR: Su-25 Frogfoot, callsign Serp 'Tactical nuke' The resultant radiation damages vehicles at a rate of 20 hp per second, regardless of vehicle type (e.g. heavy tank takes same damage as light tank but will survive for longer because it has more hit points). USA: AGM-129 ACM See also *Tactical aid aircraft *Roles Category:Tactical aid Category:Gameplay